Atrocitus
*Real Name: Atros *Alias: Atrocitus, Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, Red Lantern *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Male *Hair: No Hair, Eyes: Yellow *Occupation: Red Lantern, Leader *First appearance: Green Lantern Vol 4 #25 (January, 2008) History The being known as Atrocitus (real name Atros) was born on planet Ryut, and was a survivor of the infamous Massacre of Sector 666, during which the Manhunters wiped out the life in an entire space sector (including his wife and his daughter) except for five lifeforms. These five became the terrorists known as the Five Inversions, led by Atrocitus, and sought revenge against the Guardians of the Universe and gained powers through dark magics. Over time, the demons would build themselves a strong following of worshipers and become known as the Empire of Tears. When the Guardians decided to rid the universe of magic to make way for order, the Empire crumbled and the Five Inversions were imprisoned and crucified on the planet Ysmault to serve out a long sentence for the crimes they had committed. However, the demons were still far from powerless. Through rituals and sacrifices, they discovered a black power so dark it was beyond the power of the Guardians' light. Much later, Atrocitus was outraged with his associate Qull for revealing the prophecy of the Blackest Night to the Green Lantern Abin Sur. However, Qull's manipulations of the Green Lantern did aid Atrocitus in being released from Ysmault. Abin Sur took him from the planet against orders of the Guardians, traveling to Earth to use Atrocitus to help him find the source of this black power that was prophesied to consume the universe. In transit, Atrocitus exploited the fear these dark prophecies had infected Abin Sur with to free himself from his restraints. He severely wounded Abin Sur and caused them both to crash to Earth's surface, though Atrocitus fell from the ship while it was still airborne. Atrocitus survived the fall and committed himself to locating the source of the black power on Earth. He used his blood rituals to discover it was to be found in a human named William Hand. He also constructed a cosmic divining rod to contain the power. In finding William Hand, he was in turn found by two Green Lanterns, Sinestro and a rookie Hal Jordan. He used his cosmic divining rod on them to drain the power from their rings. With them no longer a threat to him, he continued his pursuit of William Hand. The two Green Lanterns managed to recharge their rings and catch up to him in time, but he was still a physical match for their power. He nearly killed Sinestro with a yellow crane and would have succeeded if Hal Jordan not surprisingly overcome the yellow weakness to stop him. Stunned, he was rendered unconscious by Sinestro, who triumphantly proclaimed himself the greatest Green Lantern. Sinestro's prophecy Sinestro returned Atrocitus to Ysmault and renewed his crucifixion. But before the Green Lantern left, Atrocitus and his fellow Inversions had a prophecy for him. His homeworld of Korugar would descend into violent chaos as he focused on other worlds, and it would all spin out of his control. Sinestro disregarded the prophecy at the time, but Atrocitus succeeded in planting the seeds of fear in Sinestro that would see to his eventual downfall as a Green Lantern. atrocitus 2.png Atrocitus3.png redlantern.png micro_atrocitous_by_everydaybattman-d4uskii.jpg Atroci10.png Atrocitus9.png Atrocitus235.png MP_RedLantern_Atrocitus.gif RedLantern_Atrocitus_RichB.png atrocitus.gif Atrocitus.jpg Atrocitus2.png Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern villains Category:Sector 0666 Category:Sector 2814 Category:Suicide Squad